Ice Breath
by Bullwolf
Summary: Taken out of their normal lives three companions fight to save the world they live in. Itivacty


Sunday had begun as a bright sunny day. The rain bulleted down as the children entered the town hall. An old man sat on a chair in the corner watching them. "You're waiting for the rain to stop, aren't you?" asked the old man. "Yeah," said one of the children. "Would you like a story while you wait?" the old man asked the kids. "Sure!" chorused the kids. "Alright then," he said moving his chair. "Come closer. I have the perfect story for you." The children gathered around him. The old man began his story...  
  
Along time ago when the earth was young, creatures ruled under a group called Turaga. They were Kiasom: the dragon, Lisheng: the night beast and Spirakoe: the humanized bandicoot. The Turaga kept the peace of all the creatures. One day the evil Lord Red Peppers and his foot soldier army beat them out of their castle. The castle was then moved to the center of Livra volcano and has since remained there.  
  
"The rain has seemed to stop," said the old man looking at the window. "Can we hear the rest of the story though?" asked one of the kids. The old man looked down at the kids and smiled. "But, of course," He said. "This part of the story takes place at Ogriv Training Ground for Freedom Soldiers..."  
  
"... And that's what really happened at the copse war." Said a humanized bandicoot. "His name was Crunkoe, I had been watching him for some time now. He was a strong and loyal freedom soldier. By the way, my name's Vamileh, I'm a spirit from before Red Peppers rein. I can remember when he didn't rule over this world. I've had enough of pain and suffering because of that brute. I'm going to create the new Turaga soon. Crunkoe will be one of them. The other two will come next." Said Vamileh. "I was also involved in the law agreement three hundred years ago." Said Crunkoe. "Your only six hundred and twenty seven," grunted the Colonel "You're lying." "I'm not lying," said Crunkoe. "Gotta interrupt now," said Vamileh. "And you are?" asked the colonel. "I'm Vamileh," said Vamileh "I've been sent to take Crunkoe into... something better than what he's doing." "Really?" asked Crunkoe "Where do I sign?" "Follow me," said Vamileh.  
  
"This story rules," said one of the kids. "SHHH," said the other kids. "The next part of the story takes place in a dark alley behind the Ixor Jail," he said "They've stopped there to pick someone up..."  
  
"Stay here while I get your friend from the jail," said Vamileh. "Well beggars can't be chooses," Crunkoe stated. Vamileh was at the barred cell window. He used his magic to make it fall silently to the ground. The creature's orange eyes look up at the open widow. "Stormry," whispered Vamileh "Come now or someone's going to notice." Stormry stood up on his short legs is clearly far too short to reach the window. "Oh," Vamileh said looking down at him "can you dig out?" "Miner," grunted Stormry. He dug out within two minutes he was out of his cell. "What do ya want," he asked. "I'm Vamileh, and you can do better with yourself if you come with me," stated Vamileh. "I'm up for that," agreed Stormry. They waddled back to where Crunkoe was. "Crunkoe meet Stormry, Stormry meet Crunkoe," introduced Vamileh. Then they left to find the next team member.  
  
"Two down, one to go," said the old man "My favorite's next." "Who is it?" asked some of the kids. "Wait and see," he said "The town of Erewh, a small town of bright colours and flowers. Over run with dragons..."  
  
The smallest dragon Jrog was easily found and persuaded to come with them. She was found being bullied by bigger dragons. "They won't be back for a while," said Crunkoe triumphantly. Though it probably was the sight of a big creature with army colours on and clearly visible muscles that scared them. Although a night beast with black fur and a bad reputation could of scared them too. It definitely wasn't Jrog with her petrified look and greenish yellow scales. One thing that would scare them stiff would be the foot soldiers with their dark coloured, torn skin and lifeless eyes. Or Red Peppers, his blood red scales, black cape and devil horns.  
  
"Those foot soldiers sound gruesome," stated a kid. "They are," the old man said "horrible creatures." "What happens next?" asked that kid. "I'll tell ya," said the man "The gang got to the Rettuck highway. A long stretch of road surrounded in mountains..."  
  
"I gotta leave," Vamileh said, "got other things to do." "Why?" asked Crunkoe. "I dunno," said Vamileh "I just gotta go." Vamileh then teleported to somewhere. "So, Stormry, Why were you in jail?" asked Crunkoe. "None of your business," growled Stormry.  
  
"What happens next?" asked all the kids. "Calm down," said the old man "Over at the castle, Red Peppers awaited news of his kingdom..."  
  
"I have news," said a foot soldier as it ran. It's torn skin waving. "What news?" asked Red Peppers. "I heard that Vamileh has put together Turaga, who will rule this world in a few months. There's only three," said the soldier. "Vamileh thinks three can beat me," wondered Red Peppers "1913, bring them to me alive." "Yes sir," with that it left. "Not in my lifetime," Red Peppers mumbled.  
  
"Where are we now?" asked a kid. "At the Rettuck highway as they walk towards the city..."  
  
The distant rumble was almost silent when heard from the highway. "I hear something," said Jrog looking at the mountains "I hear eighty feet marching this way." "What for?" asked Crunkoe. "Us," grunted Stormry "What are we gonna do?" "There's forty of them. Each heavily armored," said Jrog "Thirteen miles away." "We can fight," claimed Crunkoe. "I dunno how," said Jrog. "I'll teach you," said Stormry and he taught her to scratch and evade. "What do you hear?" asked Crunkoe. "They're closer," Said Jrog "Behind us." They turned around and saw forty soldiers standing there each had a rifle. The leader rested his rifle on his shoulder. "We can't fight guns," said Stormry. "We could give up now and just fight Red Peppers," said Jrog. "Good idea," agreed Crunkoe. The leader took his rifle down. "You can give up now or die," he said. "We give up," said Crunkoe. "Good choice," said the soldier.  
  
"They knew that was going to happen," said a kid. "Yes," agreed the old man "they didn't know what else to do..."  
  
"They're here boss," 1913 said. "Bring them in," yelled Red Peppers Three soldiers brought them in. "Your not beaten up," said Red Peppers. "What's the use," commented Jrog. Red Peppers glared down at them. "Vamileh must be mad to think you're Turaga," He said. "We'd be a lot better than you," snarled Stormry. "Prove it," commented Red Peppers. "We intend to," said Crunkoe. Red Peppers then made Stormry fly into the wall without any effort. In less than two minutes Crunkoe was also unconscious on the ground. "Be smart Jrog," said Red Peppers "Quit while you're behind. Soon no one will be able to stand up to me. I will now finish the job." "Stop!" yelled Jrog suddenly remembering she knew how to breathe ice. "What?" asked Red Peppers. Jrog then breathed out ice and turned Red Peppers into an ice statue. Just then the others woke up to see the ice statue melt. "Wow," they both exclaimed.  
  
"That's the end of my story," the old man said getting up. "Cool," said one of the kids "Can we hear another one?" "Tomorrow," he said and he left the building. 


End file.
